


亲吻十字架

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 非典型大佬甜心 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, From Sex to Love, Ivan just a normal person, Luka is a mob boss, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 非典型大佬甜心。混黑道的笛x兽医万。炮友变情人。想写一个牵着伊万鼻子走的笛，和虽然爱着但也有怨气的伊万。是一个系列，不定期更后续。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 非典型大佬甜心 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119005
Kudos: 7





	亲吻十字架

**Author's Note:**

> 21世纪的21年的21天，还是想发篇文来做个纪念。

凡我们爱上了一个人，那人就是我们的痛苦，无一例外。

事实上他们见面的次数寥寥可数，无论是拉基蒂奇还是莫德里奇，在那个太阳还躲在云雾后的清晨相遇时，都没有想过后来会发生的事情。  
莫德里奇被柴犬舔醒时，甚至还没有到天亮的时候，他揉了揉Oski的头顶，细软的绒毛也不能拯救他在不合宜的时间被吵醒的暴躁心情，每到这种时候，莫德里奇就必须承认答应乔尔卢卡帮他照顾他的宝贝儿子是个糟透了的主意。  
每个人都有弱点，莫德里奇或许会勉强承认自己的就是撒上细砂糖和肉桂粉的油炸面团，而他最亲密的朋友的弱点则昭然若揭，就是现在正汪汪叫着试图引起莫德里奇注意的柴犬。  
在去俄罗斯之前，乔尔卢卡将它托付给了自己的最信任的人，并在莫德里奇建议将Oski寄养在宠物店时用了半个小时来阐述这绝不可能的原因。  
这也就是为什么莫德里奇必须在天才开始透亮的时候强迫自己离开温暖适宜的被窝，简单用水洗去小半困意之后就穿好衣服带着似乎时刻精力十足的柴犬出去遛弯。若是让莫德里奇的死对头看见他这幅样子，不知道是会大跌眼镜还是一通嘲讽。  
不过好在现在街上一派安静，连莫德里奇平时最喜欢的烘培店都还紧闭着门户，没人注意到此时被狗牵着走的人是那个能够轻易在西班牙黑道搅弄风云的卢卡.莫德里奇，他甚至还半阖着眸子，对Oski应该慢一点的呵斥被哈欠分割得不成样子。  
骨子里对身边事物的敏感让莫德里奇在撞到人之前停下脚步，而将他引入这个境地的柴犬只是无辜地看着他，让莫德里奇咽下了所有的不满，该死的狗狗眼，他在心里骂道，对将自己从狗绳中脱离出来的人说抱歉。  
“对不起，我没有看见你。”烂透了的开场白，莫德里奇此刻终于清醒，不过他想自己眼角因为哈欠而沁出的泪应该还是有一些说服力。“没关系。”被拦住去路的男人温和地笑着，他是个好看的男人，如果莫德里奇还只是一个普通上班族，或许他会趁着这个机会毫不犹豫地向他搭讪。  
Oski似乎终于意识到了自己不小心撞到的人是谁，绕到了莫德里奇的腿后不愿意面对他，反倒让莫德里奇摸不着头脑，而它胸前天竺葵样子的狗牌也让对方有了印象，“Oski，是吗？”他对上莫德里奇迷惑的眼神，体贴地解释，“之前它在我这里做过手术。”  
这么一说，莫德里奇便有了印象，那还是乔尔卢卡去俄罗斯之前的事，觉得自己的狗宝贝也到了年龄，忍痛把它送去兽医院做了结扎，回来之后Oski肉眼可见地消沉了好几天，总算是缓过来了，大概今天又被勾起了伤心回忆。  
“我记得上次不是你带它来的医院。”莫德里奇耸耸肩，“这是我朋友的狗，只是让我代为照顾几天。”他拽了拽狗绳，对Oski说道，“走吧，该回去了。”他对着兽医礼貌地点点头，在对方简短回应之后牵着柴犬朝着反方向走去。  
如果兽医都长着这样的脸，那莫德里奇觉得养一只宠物似乎也不是坏主意。他在心里唾弃了一秒钟自己的颜控，对柴犬说道，“好了，今天吃牛肉怎么样，然后再和你爸爸视频。哦还有西兰花，你爸爸嘱咐过的，要让你多吃菜蔬。”

对于拉基蒂奇来说，这也不过是生活中微不足道的插曲，晨跑路上遇见了曾经做过手术的宠物狗，尽管如果再来一次，或许他会果断一点和对方再聊聊，至少交换一下姓名，最好还能拿到对方的联系方式。  
但这世上总没有后悔药可以吃，拉基蒂奇也没有在自己惯常的那条晨跑路线上再见到对方，他不能否认自己对此是有遗憾的，但也平静地接受了，生活中很多事情就是如此，错过了一次，或许就是错过了永远。  
但当他再次见到那位暂领狗主人这个角色的人时，不确定是命运的恩赐还是他此生所遭遇的最大危机，对方手中正指向自己的枪口存在感十足地表明这显然是后者。  
拉基蒂奇本能地就举起双手，示意自己没有任何攻击性，“这里没有监控。”他说道，眼前的情况显然超脱他的掌控之外，只能努力为自己换取生机，“你想要什么可以自己拿，我不认识你，也不会告诉任何人我见过你。”  
“柜台里有一些现金，需要的话可以拿走。”如果不是眼前的情况过于明晰，拉基蒂奇绝不会把这个随时可能杀了自己的人和那个一边遛狗一边困得快要睡着的人联系在一起，他的心脏因为紧张跳得极快，咚咚声响彻在他的耳边，而拉基蒂奇只有一个念头：他不想死。  
疼痛让莫德里奇下意识地想要皱眉，但他克制住了自己的表情，在审视了兽医之后垂下了手里的枪口，“我可以不杀你，但我需要你帮我一个忙。”  
拉基蒂奇因为他的前半句话松了一口气，但转而又紧张起来，半点没法松懈，就这样相信一个手里拿枪的人显然不是一个好主意。他还没来得及回应，莫德里奇已经坐在了平日里检查宠物的手术台上，拉基蒂奇这时候才注意到血迹顺着他的指尖滴落，血腥味渗透布料清晰可闻。  
他不需要莫德里奇提醒，拿过医药箱，剪开莫德里奇的衣料之后还是忍不住说道，“我只是一个兽医。”莫德里奇似乎已经习惯了伤口被牵动的疼痛，在拉基蒂奇替他处理时面无表情，“我知道，我很抱歉把你牵扯进来。”但莫德里奇心里的那片阴暗面并不否认他是为和眼前的兽医再次有了交集、并且不需要在他面前伪装而高兴的。  
“但兽医诊所不会是警察和我的仇家寻找的第一地点，这里相对安全。”拉基蒂奇用水替他清理伤口，“而我并不为此感到高兴。”莫德里奇闭着眼睛笑了笑，拿着枪的手并没有放松，似乎随时都会有人闯进来，“我也很抱歉，和你在这种情形下见面。”  
“我会原谅你，如果你不送我一颗子弹的话。”这个男人很危险，拉基蒂奇心里清楚，但他也不得不承认，仅仅只是简单的对话就让他放松了不少，兽医想这大概也是对方的危险之处，他畏惧地看了一眼黑洞洞的枪口，莫德里奇的话又响在耳边，“也许我会送点别的给你以示感谢，更温和一点的。”  
拉基蒂奇无心去想他究竟想说什么，他只想尽快从眼前的情况里摆脱出来，他很庆幸自己的急救知识还记得清楚，但替莫德里奇处理伤口的同时又担心在纱布完全裹缠住伤处之后眼前的人会背弃的承诺。  
最终他还是完成了一切必须的步骤，给白色的纱布打了一个利落的结，思索着如果莫德里奇抬起枪口自己是否有足够的时间寻找到掩体躲开。  
但莫德里奇没有这样做，他只是抬起受伤的手臂，赞叹拉基蒂奇的好医术，“这可比我之前的医生处理得好多了，提醒我一下，为什么你只是一位兽医呢。”相比起来，拉基蒂奇更想说大概是因为莫德里奇像是一个完全没有痛感的人，安静得像木偶一样任由他摆弄，“因为动物比人好懂。”他说道，对上莫德里奇笑起来的眼睛。  
拉基蒂奇必须承认，那是双好看的眼睛，本该是象征温暖的棕色，让人想起甜蜜的焦糖，但此刻这双眼睛的主人掌握了自己的性命。  
“我会遵守自己的诺言，兽医先生，不过你这几天可能会注意到有人在看着你，只是为了确保你也遵守自己的承诺。”他站起来，看着拉基蒂奇，“我只是路过，并不想让任何人知道这件事。”  
拉基蒂奇沉默着点一点头，“你可以从后门出去。”他说道，假装没看见莫德里奇顺手拿走了他搭在椅子上的外套。他没有跟上去，只是看着莫德里奇收起枪，穿上那件对他来说偏大的黑色外套，无事发生一般离开自己的视野。  
他的双腿像是撑到了极限，失去了力气，甚至不足以让他坐在椅子上，只狼狈地跌坐在地上，依旧心跳如擂鼓，劫后余生并没有让他觉得安宁，只是累极了。

大概是对方掩藏得足够的好，一连好几天，拉基蒂奇并没有注意到有人在暗中监视自己，他照常上下班，过着自己称得上满意的独居生活。他如自己所说，没有向任何人讲述这件事，仿佛对他来说也不过是一个过于真实的噩梦。  
拉基蒂奇不确定自己会用多久才能从整件事里缓过来，尽管他清楚地知道能够活下来已经是万幸。他如常工作，为那些宠物检查身体，或是进行结扎这类小手术，最痛苦也不过是实施安乐死时看着哭泣的宠物主人牵着它们小小的爪子不愿意放开。  
可之前的阴影并未完全散去，他时不时会觉得那个拿着手枪的身影会出现在门前，再次将他的生活搅得一团乱。  
当一辆没有牌照的黑色商务车拦住他回家的脚步时，拉基蒂奇并不觉得意外，甚至隐隐有一种早就该来了的感觉，他知道这件事不会就这样结束，尽管他并不清楚对方是怎么想的。于是他顺从地戴上了陌生人递来的眼罩，坐上了车后座。  
重见光明之后他先看见的却是那只柴犬，对着自己摇尾巴，歪着脑袋打量，似乎并不明白这位医生为什么出现在这里。  
“我思来想去，觉得还是应该让你替我复查一下。”在拉基蒂奇蹲下来抚摸Oski的头顶时，低沉的男声在他身边响起，莫德里奇穿得居家而闲适，T恤和运动裤让他看起来格外年轻，像是从未经历过血雨腥风的普通人。 “毕竟我的伤口是你处理的。”  
“我只是兽医，你应该让专业的医生替你复查。”拉基蒂奇起身说道，他少有用如此尖锐的语气对人说话，尤其——拉基蒂奇毫不怀疑——对方是个杀人不眨眼的人，他甚至不知道自己从何而来的勇气和底气。  
而莫德里奇并没有被他的态度惹恼，“看来你不是很喜欢把你请来的方式。”他垂下眼睛看着目光在他们之间来回打转的Oski，“也替我看看这位小朋友吧，免得它爸爸总是觉得我亏待了它。”  
莫德里奇的伤口没什么好复查的，原本就只是擦伤，当时看着吓人，现在也不过是留了伤疤。“恢复得很好。”他简单地评价，莫德里奇没理会自己被卷起来的袖口，伸出手说道，“卢卡.莫德里奇。”他保持着这个姿势迎上拉基蒂奇的目光，“我只是觉得或许我们应该重新，或者说正式认识一下。”  
拉基蒂奇不确定这是一个好主意，和莫德里奇这样一个危险人物扯上关系，但他还是握上莫德里奇的手，摸到了他手上已经成型的枪茧，“伊万.拉基蒂奇。”  
他们之间的距离有些近了，有一根神经在尽职尽责地提醒他，但拉基蒂奇却并不排斥，事实上，虽然总是和动物打交道，但拉基蒂奇在读懂人心上很有一套；他没想过会和莫德里奇走到这一步，但也并不意外会走到这一步。此刻恐惧和愤怒似乎都已经离他很远，只余下坦然，和莫德里奇对视，看谁会先眨眼。  
厚重的窗帘遮住了室外的暖光，更显得此刻两人之间的氛围暧昧，“如果你是在担心报酬，”莫德里奇凑近他，没有被拉基蒂奇阻拦让他的手指顺畅地落在了对方衬衫的一颗扣子上，轻松便解开了它，“我可以付你双倍。”  
他的手摸过剩下那几颗扣子，落在拉基蒂奇下身的布料上，抛开之前所谓复查的借口，昭然若揭的真实意图，“三倍，如果你能让我满意的话。”  
拉基蒂奇不愿意否认当自己在莫德里奇的身上留下一个几天都不会消退的吻痕时，是有一点泄愤的意图的，关于对方就这样突兀地闯进来、破坏了他安稳生活的愤怒，和对自己抵抗不了情欲就这样由着对方牵着鼻子走的愤怒。  
莫德里奇在床上是个配合的情人，任由拉基蒂奇将自己压在床垫上，在被亲吻时也说得上乖顺，但却也很懂得如何挑起拉基蒂奇的心里那把火，“你或许在等我对你道歉。”他说道，在拉基蒂奇的手指在后穴里搅动时竭力稳住自己的气息，“但是不，我觉得自己很好运。”想要的东西就要靠自己去争取，无论用什么手段，这就是莫德里奇一直被教导的处世原则。  
拉基蒂奇抽出自己的手指，带出滑腻的润滑剂，撸动了几下自己的阴茎，在莫德里奇的目光还在失神时肏进去，终于看见了莫德里奇刹那间破碎的表情，报复成功的快意仅仅一瞬，他又体贴地放慢了速度，低头舔弄对方敏感的乳首。  
他们安静地做爱，房间里只余下皮肉相撞的声音和偶尔被亲吻吞没的喘息声，莫德里奇的手指顺着拉基蒂奇的额头一路往下走，眉心、鼻梁、鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴，像是无声的昭示自己的胜利——承认吧，你是对我动心了。  
他的低哑嗓音让他在拉基蒂奇的怀抱里颤抖着达到高潮时也少了许多缱绻，拉基蒂奇射在安全套里，感受到莫德里奇的手掌顺着自己的脊柱抚摸，凝神了几秒钟才退出来。  
离开的时候他带走了自己的那件外套，已经被洗过，只余下衣物柔顺剂的味道。  
他们保持着这样的关系，亲密又疏离，拉基蒂奇每次都被以给那只无辜的柴犬检查为理由带去莫德里奇不同的房产，也总是被蒙着眼睛，而随着时间推移区别也不过在于纠缠之后的时间他们会在床上身体相依，躯体的疲倦和精神的放松或许让这个场合适合说情话，却也不见得都是真话。  
而拉基蒂奇以一个习惯了平稳度日的普通人身份问道，为什么选择这条路，莫德里奇抚摸着他小臂上的纹身，唤着拉基蒂奇的昵称，“也许有一天我离开了这一切，会把所有关于我的事都告诉你，但是Raketa，不是现在。”  
“你什么时候会离开。”拉基蒂奇平静地说道，甚至没有用上一个问句，莫德里奇闭着眼睛笑了笑，将吻落在男人十字架和玫瑰念珠的纹身上，“也许只有等我死去的时候。”他看见拉基蒂奇脸上可能自己都未曾察觉到的刹那痛苦，却依旧笑着，“很残酷，但这是事实。”  
“我想把这个给你。”莫德里奇说道，撑着身体，用一只手显得别扭地摘下自己脖子上的十字架项链，拉基蒂奇知道他很珍视这条项链，象征信仰的十字架，在拉基蒂奇看来颇有些讽刺，但上面附着的是莫德里奇的在乎和情感。  
他没有动作，只由着莫德里奇将它戴在自己的脖子上，冰凉的金属贴在皮肤上存在感十足，“为什么？”拉基蒂奇问道，莫德里奇嘟囔着说还好你有反应，否则我真是会很难过，“也没什么，想让你不要这么轻易忘了我。”  
莫德里奇亲吻那枚十字架，细细的银链绕在他的指尖，“伊万，我是很自私的人。”

当警察找上门时，拉基蒂奇才真正理解了莫德里奇那句话的含义，距离他得到那枚十字架项链不过一周，拉基蒂奇镇定地询问警官有什么事，他甚至已经做好了自己也会被调查的准备，而前来的警探只是在确认他的确是莫德里奇的宠物狗的私人兽医之后，询问他是否愿意去辨认尸体。  
有那么一瞬间，拉基蒂奇只是看着对方开合的唇，觉得自己已经听不懂西班牙语了。但他每个单词都能听懂，对方说他们查到了证据，调查过程中莫德里奇出了车祸，怀疑是仇家做的，最后遗留的痕迹不亚于毁尸灭迹，甚至需要他这个关联浅淡的兽医前去确认。  
“我只知道他很有钱，让我上门去为他的宠物犬检查，仅此而已。”拉基蒂奇失神地说道，听见自己的声音诉说着第一次去到莫德里奇家里时就准备好的说辞，警官只当他是被吓坏了，“莫德里奇一直是很神秘的人，我们能掌握的资料并不多，如果可以，我们也不想打扰你。你可以拒绝，拉基蒂奇先生，但我们更希望你能配合警方工作，毕竟你是我们现在唯一找到的人证。”  
拉基蒂奇不知道自己是怎么同意的，也不知道自己怎么去到警局。停尸房里永远阴冷，冰柜拉开之后隔着白布他已经看见了下面残缺的肢体，拉基蒂奇克制住呕吐的欲望，看着法医拉开白布。  
脸部的轮廓很像，头发的颜色也是同样的金棕色，甚至胸前也有小巧的黑色三角形，拉基蒂奇没有费心去分辨眼前这具尸体上的究竟是真的胎记还是纹身。他转过脸，似乎再也承受不住，法医重新盖上白布，将尸体推入柜中。  
“我想是的，是他。”拉基蒂奇说道，“虽然已经辨不清脸，但是……我见过他胸前的那个三角形印记。”警官点点头，似乎松了一口气，又感谢拉基蒂奇对他们工作的支持，流露出让他来辨认尸体的歉意。  
“我很抱歉我不能提供更多的线索，说实话，之前我根本不知道他究竟是做什么。我为他的宠物狗，”甚至还不是他的狗，“做过结扎手术，仅此而已。”拉基蒂奇说道，警官点头表示理解，告诉他莫德里奇是个隐藏得很深的人。  
拉基蒂奇只觉得贴在皮肤上的十字架开始发烫，像是在惩罚他的谎言。而这正是谎言的悲哀，他为莫德里奇疗过伤，和莫德里奇做爱，甚至得到了他从不离身的十字架项链，交换了自己都数不清的吻，最后为了保全自己，只能说，我对他一无所知。  
当电视里开始报道警方打击犯罪团伙取得阶段性胜利时，拉基蒂奇正在收拾行李，准备离开西班牙。他想是时候回到克罗地亚去看一看，他有纯正的克罗地亚血统，却是在瑞士长大，那个本该是故乡的地方对他来说极其陌生。  
也许现在正是合适的时候，回到不熟悉的家乡去安定下来，去看看那些总被父母念起却只见过图片的景色，去走一走也许莫德里奇曾经踢着皮球跑过的街道。  
他等到莫德里奇被埋葬之后才离开，尽管是被定了罪的人，他还是被安葬在公共墓园的角落里，葬礼无人问津，拉基蒂奇是唯一穿着一袭黑衣出现在现场的人。  
“我要离开了。”拉基蒂奇在莫德里奇的名字和生卒时间前蹲下说道，沾水的草坪湿了他的鞋，“准确的说是回去，回克罗地亚，说来很好笑，我说着这门语言，却从未踏足过那里。”他歪着头，似乎看见了莫德里奇笑起来眼角有细细纹路的脸，“你说，如果我早一点问你要不要一起走，你会答应我吗。”  
他将十字架从领口拿出来，“我猜不会，或者你会给我一个虚无缥缈的承诺。”  
“又或者，你有自己的计划，而我只是其中的一环。”拉基蒂奇笑了笑，手指顺着大理石上刻下的名字沟痕走过，“无法达成的希望是太残忍的东西了，至少我该谢谢你，没有将它给我。”“无论如何，我希望你一切都好，无论是现在还是来生。”  
“不过你是对的，你很自私，而我也没办法忘记你。”  
他将一个吻落在十字架上，手掌在小巧的银饰上收紧，目光中翻腾了两秒的纠结浪涛，最终将十字架收回了衣服里，起身离开。

萨格勒布的生活让拉基蒂奇觉得满意，他是个容易满足的人，在这座城市的一角开着宠物诊所，听着教堂的钟声，闲时开着车探索对他来说还算不上熟悉的城市。这里和他已经习惯了解的西班牙和瑞士不同，但这里是他和莫德里奇的家乡。  
拉基蒂奇今天原本是有计划的，下班之后去买一份Rožata，克罗地亚独特的浪漫风情，加入了玫瑰利口酒的焦糖布丁。但门被推开的声音显然让他要推迟这个计划，“你好。”不大的空间里响起的声音让拉基蒂奇还没来得及转身便被定在那里。  
他僵硬地转过身，仿佛这是世界上最困难的事情，而再次搅乱了他生活的人此时正抱着一只猫笑吟吟地看着他，“你好。”他再次说道，“我想领养这只流浪猫，所以想先替它检查一下身体。哦，他是个男孩，可能还需要做手术。”他朝拉基蒂奇挤眉弄眼，释放出“你懂的”的讯息。  
他说得真诚而淡然，像是之前的一切都是拉基蒂奇经历的前世故事，而今生他们再次相遇，只有拉基蒂奇是被记忆纠缠的可怜人。  
莫德里奇放下怀里的猫，走到依旧没有任何反应的拉基蒂奇面前，手指挑起银链，直到十字架落在掌心里，目光里是拉基蒂奇熟悉而陌生的柔软，“你还留着它，”他抬头看着拉基蒂奇，“看来我赌对了。”  
我在赌，赌你会帮我，赌你会记得我，赌你已经爱上了我。我是个为达目的不择手段的赌徒，我们的生活本不该相交，但幸好，你也没有让我失望。  
拉基蒂奇想啃咬他的唇，想把他抱起来抵在墙上肏进去，想听他带着哭腔对自己求饶，却也想牵着他的手去买心心念念的玫瑰焦糖布丁，想和他一起领养这只猫，想牵着他的手去看海岸线的日落。  
在这一切实现之前，他先和莫德里奇将流浪猫洗干净，再给它检查身体，“Oski怎么样？”拉基蒂奇询问道，“查理把它接去俄罗斯了。”他稍稍提高了一点声音，“我可是把它安排好了再进行后续的一切的。”  
拉基蒂奇对此不置可否，只说道，“它很健康，明天就可以去办领养手续了。”莫德里奇将猫抱进一个笼子里安置好，和拉基蒂奇洗手时对着一直不愿意看自己的兽医说道，“还在生气？”当然，有这个结果他也并不意外。  
他擦干净自己的手，“这次是真的重新认识一次，我是卢卡.莫德里奇，很高兴认识你。”  
拉基蒂奇无视了他示好的手，将莫德里奇推到墙边，做了自己之前想做的事，吻他，直到莫德里奇推了推他的胸口示意自己认输，才松开他，看着莫德里奇调整呼吸。  
“都说你是个温柔的好医生，怎么面对我的时候就不是。”拉基蒂奇不想去深究这话里的含义，比如莫德里奇究竟暗中窥伺了自己的生活多久，“在说这句话之前，不如先反省一下你自己吧，莫德里奇先生。”  
反省什么，反省自己为了一个床伴放弃了辛苦打拼的一切，反省自己将罪证拱手奉上，反省自己为了新生而选择假死，反省自己因为第一眼的心动做了这辈子最不理智的事情，反省他将拉基蒂奇的生活又一次搅乱。  
“我需要反省的事情，可太多了……”莫德里奇感叹道，又被拉基蒂奇夺去呼吸，男人的手开始不安分，扯开了莫德里奇运动裤的绳结，在拉基蒂奇托起他的屁股时莫德里奇顺从地分开双腿圈在他的腰上，“你要多给我一点时间。”  
“真巧，我现在不缺时间。”莫德里奇没有回答他，他的嘴正忙着含住拉基蒂奇的手指舔湿它们。  
他们像是第一次做爱时那样沉默不语，不同的是拉基蒂奇如愿让莫德里奇带上了哭腔，对方被快感刺激得无处可逃，又只能被拉基蒂奇搂抱着，挂在他身上请求一个结束。“我很想你。”他说道，拉基蒂奇感觉到莫德里奇的眼泪落在了自己的肩上。  
等他们结束的时候，莫德里奇要靠拉基蒂奇抱着才能站稳，拉基蒂奇将脸埋在他的颈窝，刚刚还掌握了主动权的人声音里颇有几分委屈，“我也很想你。”  
他们安静地拥抱在一起，好一会之后拉基蒂奇才抬起头，“你的过去，你的故事，你的一切，我都想要知道，你没有理由再对我撒谎了，莫德里奇先生。”  
“如你所愿。”莫德里奇笑着说道，亲吻那枚十字架。

——End——


End file.
